Dog Days at Hogwarts
by Riobhca
Summary: Durring everyone's return to Hogwarts for their seventh year, Draco has to deal with some strange...changes. And Hermione's the only one who can help him. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**i.h-** hey everyone. I'm back yet again, and this time with a Harry Potter Fic! Lol big change from Beyblade eh? Lol. Anyway, I've had this stuck in my mind for a long while now, and it was really starting to bug me, having it in my mind all the time. I hope ya's enjoy.

'thoughts'

"speech"

_emphasis, flashback_

_"dog talking"_

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in reference to Harry Potter. I only own this plot and my cat.

****

**Chapter One**

'I had to have done something wrong….'

'Why else would this be happening…to _me_?'

These were the thoughts running through his mind as he tried to figure out what he might have done that would have caused this.

'Unless this is all just one big joke that someone decided to play on me. Or maybe, it's all just a dream…'

He let his thoughts wander back a moment, trying to remember every detail that had happened. Just as it was starting to come back to him, another kick to the head brought him reeling back to what was happening at the present. The kicking had been going on now for only a few minutes, after he had tried to defend himself. But to him, it felt like an eternity.

A hooded figure came closer to the group that was administering the pain upon him. The figure gave a sharp command to the others as another kick landed to his head. As the darkness started to consume him, he had two thoughts going through his foggy mind:

'That bloody voice…'

And,

For the first time in his entire life, he wished his fellow Slytherins had a heart.

Herminie Granger cursed under her breath as she rushed towards a group of boys dressed in green- marking them as Slytherins- in a circle kicking at someone or something.

Herminie had just been returning from running an errand that was to be done by the Head Girl and Head Boy. Herminie, being the Head Girl had made it just on time. This years Head Boy had never shown up, although he was all too eager to show his face earlier. She clenched her fists together as memories of what he had said to her returned. Another year back at Hogwarts and on the second day she had come to the same conclusion that she had been coming to during previous years: Draco Malfoy was an egotistical jackass.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped at the group of fifth years as one of them gave another kick. "I highly suggest that you all get back to your dorm rooms this instance before I report this to the Head Master," Herminie threatened through a clenched jaw as they started to back away. The leader of the bunch looked from whatever it was they were kicking, and then back to Hermione, before grumbling under his breath and leading his friends away.

Lying on the ground was a beautiful husky. His silky fur was white with silvery grey throughout it. He also had black markings under his eyes (If any of you have played Shadow Hearts II, the markings are the same as the ones that Blanca has). There were patches of blood from where some of the kicks had hit more tender areas. He looked to be big, even for the breed.

Hermione rushed over to his side and kneeled down. Moving some of her robes to the side, she put his head on her lap and opened his eyes to see if they would respond to anything. His eyes were rolled back, showing that he was just unconscious. Hermione gave a sigh of relief as she looked up to see if anyone was around. Her chances of seeing someone were slim because it was past curfew. A slight movement caught her eye. When she turned her head to get a better look, she let out a growl of annoyance. Now twenty feet away from where she sat, were two pairs of familiar shoes heading away from the Quidditch pitch.

"You two are getting too tall for that. Anyone can see your feet," she informed them, scaring the living daylights out of them at the same time. "And I'm sure that you both know that it is past curfew, am I right?"

After getting over their fright, and recognizing her voice, the boys let out a sigh of relief that it hadn't been a teacher, before taking the invisibility cloak off.

"Bloody hell 'Mione," Ron exclaimed as he walked towards her while putting his broom behind his back, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow. "You scared the shit out of us!"

"Listen, 'Mione, we know it's after curfew, but it's only like five minutes after. We just wanted to try a new move before we left." The whole time Harry was explaining, Ron stood there nodding his head vigorously up and down and when Harry gave him a pointed look, he pointed to Harry and agreed.

"Ya, what he said."

Hermione shook her head at the two of them. 'Sometimes I wonder how I can put up with them,' she thought.

"I'll tell you what guys. You two help me get this guy to my common room and I won't report the two of you or give you detention. Deal?" she bargained as she pointed to the dog that was half on her lap. Ron and Harry both leaned closer to see what she was talking about.

"What the hell happened to him?" Ron asked first.

"I found a group of Slytherins kicking and hitting him. So, will you help me with him or not?" The boys shared a look before looking back to Hermione and nodding. Hermione stood up to give her friends to pick the dog up. Harry attempted to pick the dog up by himself, as he had carried big dogs before, but he had to set the husky down after only a few steps.

"That is one heavy dog. Ron, give me a hand will ya?" Ron gave Harry a superior look as he walked over and also tried to carry the dog by himself, but didn't get much farther that Harry did.

"He is heavy, ain't he?" Ron said as Harry came over to help him out.

"'Isn't he', Ron, not 'ain't'," Hermione corrected as she followed after them.

On their way to the Head's common room, Hermione let her thoughts wander back to the last few days. All the students had returned yesterday to start a new year at the school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. While on the train, Hermione had found out that she would have to put up with Malfoy being Head Boy. At first, Hermione had felt that her last year at the wonderful school would turn out to be horrible, but then she remembered that Malfoy hadn't been _so_ bad last year.

Earlier that morning, the Golden Trio had decided to go down to the lake. Spontaneously, the boys had decided that they had wanted to go swimming, so had then stripped down to their boxers. While Hermione had been watching them have a contest to see who could make the biggest splash, Malfoy had showed up. The conversation had started off civilly. Malfoy had asked why she wasn't swimming with the other two, and Hermione had answered that she didn't like to swim. He had then asked that was wrong with the mudblood because she was always hiding behind her robes or baggy clothing. Things might have gotten out of control if Ron and Harry hadn't noticed and gotten out of the lake. 'And then when the Head boy and girl have something to do, he doesn't show up,' Hermione complained to herself as they finally arrived at the right picture frame. The picture was of a middle-aged woman by the name of Ali, on a black stallion.

"'Evenin' Miss Granger. Is everything alright?" she asked when she saw the injured dog.

"Everything is fine Ali, thank-you. Kami kaze," she spoke the password, and the frame opened to allow them entrance.

Hermione had pulled a blank when it came to the task of choosing a password. After giving it a few moments of thought, Malfoy had said Kami kaze. Curiosity had gotten the best of her and she asked what it meant after they had finished unpacking. When she had asked what the password meant, he had just gazed at her with those intriguing silver eyes of his. She was about to give up and go to bed, when he finally answered her.

"It means 'Divine Wind'. It's Japanese," and with that, he had gone back to staring into the fireplace from the green arm chair that he was sitting in.

The boys placed the dog down, and then tried to stretch their arms, and over exaggerated just a _little_ bit. At this, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's not fat. It must either be muscle or you two are just a bunch of weaklings," Hermione teased as she went into the bathroom to her a wet facecloth. When she got back to the dog, she remembered something so she sat the facecloth down and went to get a piece of parchment and her quill. When she was done writing she handed the parchment to Harry. "If you run into anyone on your way back, just show that to them. It just states that I needed help with something and you two were helping." She then gave them each a fixed look. "And I put the time on the note too, so you better go straight back and right now too. And guys…thank you for helping,"

"No problem. Have a good night," Harry bit farewell as he headed to the door.

"Yeah, goodnight. We'll see ya tomorrow," Ron added as he followed Harry out of the portrait.

Hermione sighed as she looked down at the dog. She picked the facecloth back up and started to wipe some of the blood away.

"At least we have a week before classes begin to make sure that you're okay," she thought aloud.

_Draco Malfoy walked across the field with a purposeful stride. He had been told that the Heads were to be at Hagrids at __8:00__ to run an errand before the __9:00__ curfew. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was __7:54__. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and started to twirl it around as he thought back to that morning. He could tell that he had broken the unspoken pact between himself and Granger this morning when he had insulted her like that, but he couldn't help it. _

_He stopped in his tracks as a white flash of pain, far worse that any curse that had been used on him before, shot down from the base of his skull to his feet. He grunted in pain as he staggered forward a step. His sight seemed to get sharper and clearer than ever before, until his vision started to go blurry as the pain spread throughout the rest of his body. A haggard breath caught in his throat as he clutched as his head and sank down to his knees. Draco had dealt with breaking and mending bones before, during Quidditch, but nothing compared to this. This felt like every bone in his body were breaking, shifting, and mending._

_Draco finally let out a yell of pain as his face began to reconstruct itself. As soon as the torment had begun, it ceased. Before Draco could examine himself or wonder what the hell had just happened, he slipped into a black bliss._

Draco woke with a start. His hazy eyes looked around for a bit, trying to figure out where he was. In front of him was a fireplace with a fire burning brightly. To his left was a deep green arm chair that he recognized.

'So I'm in the common room. Does that mean that it was all just a dream?" Draco wondered as he tried to sit up. 'What the hell?' he thought. It was then that he looked at himself. His once flawless skin was now covered with a think white and silvery grey fur. His hands and feet were replaced with paws and he had a…a tail!

"_What the fuck!_" he yelled, but it came out as a straggled growl.

"So you're finally awake. How are you feeling boy?" came the all too familiar voice of Hermione Granger. Draco watched her walk towards him with cautious, bewildered, steel eyes. When she got close enough to him, she reached out to pet him on the head, but Draco's ears went flat and his lips rose in a snarl.

"_Fuck off Granger; I'm not a bloody pet. Keep your filthy hands to yourself,_" he growled out. Hermione's hand stopped just before his face when he started to growl. Looking disappointed, she took her hand back. She leaned have on her heals and looked him over, making Draco feel uncomfortable. He had never liked other people's scrutiny, as he got enough as home, let alone when he was for some strange reason a dog. To take his mind off of her observing eyes, he decided to examine her in return.

The princess of Gryffindor didn't look half bad this year.

Her frizzy mass of chestnut hair had finally calmed down, now falling in soft ringlets around her face and down and over her slender shoulders. Certain ways that the light shines on it, makes it look as if her hair was ever changing; from chestnut, to caramel, to copper, and back. Her swirling orbs of auburn that flashed dangerously when she was mad or pissed, or seamed to glow when she was happy or pleased with herself, were still fixed on him. Her lush pink lips were fixed in a semi frown as a few lines of concentration showed themselves on her forehead. Other than the lines of concentration, her face was clear of any blemishes. She was adorned with a muggle outfit. A form fitting tee-shirt with a low v-neck showed that Granger had filled out quite nicely. Because the shirt was form fitting, it also showed Draco that she had a nice flat stomach. She was also wearing a pair of low rise hip huggers that showed her perfectly curved hips. She was beautiful; and she either didn't realize it, thus why she was always hiding behind her robes, or she was just too modest.

Granger gave up staring at him, and walked off into the bathroom. Draco let out a sigh as he sunk to the floor and rested his head on his forepaws. He didn't know what the hell was happening, and why he was a damned dog, but he was determined to find out who did this to him, and make them turn him back…then…they would be in trouble.

**i.h-** so…what do you guys think eh? And I don't care if this story doesn't get any reviews or support; I'm going to continue with it. As for 'Life Goes On'……I'm kindda at rock bottom with it. I think that there will defiantly be a third chapter…I just don't know when I'll be finishing it. Anyway, I hope that you _did_ like this.

Talk atcha's later

**R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**_i.h_****_-_** hey. I don't really have anything to say this time, so I won't bother babblin'. Oh! I guess I do have something to say. At the beginning of chapter 1, Hermione's name was spelt Herminie. Lol that wasn't on purpose. I guess my spell checker thing automatically changed it to that, but I have the problem fixed now. Lol. Sry 'bout that. Enjoy chapter 2.

**Disclaimer-** umm…ya…check chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Draco continued to lie there on the floor after Granger had left. His first suspect on the list of who would want to get back at him was initially Granger, but she didn't seem to know that it was him. That left The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived and his Weasel sidekick. But, if it _were_ those two, they would have told Granger, or at least not have let her bring him into her common room. Having cleared the Golden trio, he could think of no one else that would have that bad of a grudge with him.

Draco sighed. There was nothing he could do at the moment. He had no wand and no way of communicating with anyone, so for the time being, he was stuck. Shakily, he stood up on all four of his paws. If he was going to be a dog, he might as well get used to it for a while. He walked over to his green chair and jumped up. He might be a dog, but like Hell if he was going to lie on the floor anymore than need be. It wasn't that hard to get used to the four legs. He, like every other child, had crawled around on his hands and knees before. This of course, was done when his father hadn't been home. Draco made himself comfortable, just as Granger came into the room again with what looked like a wet cloth. When she saw where he was, a grin spread across her face.

"I know that must be comfy, but you better vacate out of that seat before Malfoy comes back from wherever he is. He claimed that as his seat our first night here," she warned him as she came closer. Draco was mildly surprised. He wondered if she would have said that if it was Potter or the Weasel, or if it was just because she didn't want him to get pissed off at her for letting a dog sit in his seat. He was guessing that it was the latter.

"Speaking of Malfoy, I wonder where he is. I didn't see or hear him leave the dorm this morning and it's after noon now. Not that I care. Who would? He's an insufferable prat. Always teasing and picking on Ron, Harry, and me. And then yesterday…" her voice trailed off as she blinked her glassy eyes. He didn't think that what he said yesterday was _that_ bad. "…And then yesterday, he asked if there was something wrong with me because I'm always hiding under baggy cloths or my robes. Well _sorry_ if I don't like to walk around with skimpy little cloths like Pansy Parkinson! Even if I did wear clothes like that, or at least something other than baggy, it wouldn't make any difference. I'm ugly and no guy would like ever like me, so what's the point, other than to make a fool of myself. And here I am making a fool out of myself anyway talking to a dog," she laughed as she came close to him again.

Draco's ears went back. He still didn't want her touching him. She stopped when she was right in front of him. Getting too close for comfort. He raised his lips in another snarl. That was his last warning, if she came any closer, he _would_ bite.

"Oh, stop that. I'm just going to wipe some of that dried blood off of you and see how your wounds are healing," she said impatiently. Realizing that his wounds would need to be cleaned, unless he wanted them to become infected, he stopped his snarl but his ears remained flat. "That's better," she muttered under her breath as she slowly started to wipe the dried blood away from his muzzle. Contrary to what Draco thought it would be like, she was actually quite gentle. She wiped all the blood away from his face and a little bit that was on his left flank. She then started to clean what Draco was guessing as his worst injury. There was a decent sized cut on his left shoulder that she dabbed at as lightly as she could. Despite her being gentle, it was stinging like hell. Draco's lips curled up again. If she didn't hurry up poking at it, he'd take matters into his own…paws. Apparently it was done to her liking when she stopped. "There you go. That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Draco rolled his eyes as she turned and took the cloth back to the bathroom.

Granger came back out from the bathroom and Draco watched her as she made her way to the small kitchen. Draco got down off of the chair and followed her. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and his stomach was in pain. He stopped and sat down at the entrance and watched Granger bustle around and made herself a sandwich. Getting annoyed that she hadn't noticed him sitting there, Draco let out a fake sneeze. She sat her sandwich down on the little table and looked to him. She looked as if she was thinking about something, before she turned and knelt down in front of the sink and opened the cupboard.

"For some reason, there's cat food here. Dumbledore or McGonagall must have thought I still had Crookshanks," she went quiet for a minute before she continued, "but he got hit by a car during the summer and he didn't make it." Draco was silently pleased. He had never liked the raging fur ball. He had been walking down the hall by the Gryffindor painting, when it had been flung open and that damn cat came flying out. It had latched every damn claw into his leg and was howling like the dickens. Weasley had then come flying out, his face red in anger. He had stopped though when he noticed that the cat was attached to Draco and had started to laugh. He had had to go to Madame Pomfrey to get the stupid thing off of him; all the way Granger was there caught up between yelling at him and cooing at the damn cat that was howling like a banshee. "This will have to do until I can find some dog food," she said as she opened the can and put some in a bowl. She sat the bowl down on the floor in front of him and sat down at the table and started to eat her sandwich.

…Something was wrong with this picture.

Draco stared down at the cat food incredulously. It didn't really look like something a cat would eat; it looked like something a cat would throw up. He couldn't believe it. Was he now to stoop so low that he had to eat _cat food_ from a _bowl_ on the _floor_? Draco stood up and determinedly made his way over to where Granger was now flipping through a book, and sat down beside her. He would not subject himself to begging, but he would sit there until he got some _real_ food. When she went to take another bite from her sandwich, she finally noticed him sitting there. She stared into his eyes for a moment before she put the sandwich down.

"I've never seen a dog with silver eyes before…they look like the same color as Malfoy's," If Draco didn't have his new ears, he was sure that he would never have heard the last bit that she had said. He opened his mouth and perked his ears up, hoping that she would notice that she had hit the mark, but she just looked beyond him to the bowl. "You didn't eat any. I don't really blame you though, it doesn't look all that appealing does it?" Draco shook his head and let out a huff. She got that right. "Well, I suppose. You do have to eat something." She pushed her chair back, stood up and made her way back to the cupboard. Draco watched curiously and she made yet another sandwich. When she was done, she sat back down and looked at him again. She sighed and offered the newly made sandwich to him.

"Here, I guess you can have this. You won't eat the cat food, and you have to eat something. Go ahead, take it." Draco sniffed warily at the sandwich, not really knowing what he was looking for. Somehow, the prospect of taking food from Granger made him suspicious of the offered morsel. His stomach gave another painful growl, and he reached out and gingerly took the sandwich into his jaws, avoiding coming into contact with Grangers fingers. He laid down and placed the sandwich on his front paws and looked back up at Granger to make sure she wasn't smirking like crazy or was going to take it back from him; but she was looking back at her book and eating her own sandwich again. He let out a sigh and turned back to his. He should be lucky that he didn't end up eating the cat food.

When he was finished, he looked back up at Granger. She was so engrossed in her book that she had forgotten about her sandwich, which had three or four bites left to it. Draco sat back up and watched her. One sandwich wasn't enough to fill him when he was normal, and now he was a dog. Granger let out a sigh and placed her book down. She stood up and picked the plate up at the same time. She was about to put the remainder of the sandwich in the garbage when she noticed Draco sitting there. She frowned as if it was against her better judgment, and lowed the plate down to his height. Draco stood up and walked leisurely over to the plate causing Granger to roll her eyes at him. What did she expect him to do? Break his neck to get a bit of leftover food? She had better think again. He took the rest of her sandwich and went back by the table where he had eaten to other piece and proceeded to do the same with this piece.

Granger muttered to herself as she cleaned up after their lunch and then left the little kitchen. Draco again stood up when he was finished and made his way back out to the sitting area. He jumped back up onto his chair and got comfortable, then looked around to see where his roommate had gone. His question was answered when she came out of her room and made her way to the portrait. "I promised I'd meet Harry and Ron. I'll see you later," and with that, she disappeared leaving Draco alone.

* * *

Hermione slowly made her way down to the lake where she was to meet Harry and Ron, thinking of that dog the whole way down. It was the strangest dog that she had ever met. It wouldn't let her touch it, but when she had said that she needed to clean his wounds, he had let her. It was almost as if he could understand what she was saying. And then there was the whole food thing. Although, that wasn't really all that strange. She didn't really blame the poor thing for not eating the cat food, come to think of it, she didn't really know how Crookshanks and bared to eat it.

What surprised her the most though, was his eyes. They were exactly like Malfoy's. When she had looked into then, she had gotten lost just she had when she had looked into Malfoy's. And then, when she had voiced that his eyes were like Malfoy's, an almost…agreeing look had crossed his face as he perked his ears up. It was very strange indeed.

She was pulled out of her thinking when she heard a big splash. She had apparently made it down to the lake. Harry and Ron were standing near the edge and throwing rocks out into the lake. Harry was the first to notice her walking towards them and elbowed Ron in the ribs. A small smile spread across her face as Ron started to growl at Harry, but then stopped when he too, noticed her coming.

"Hey 'Mione. What took you so long?" Ron asked as he threw another rock.

"Sorry. I got into a book while I was eating and I lost track of time," she threw an annoyed glare Ron's way when he rolled his eyes at her.

"Geez, classes haven't even started yet and you're already studying!" Hermione's glare turned to one of hurt.

"It's not a text book. I was reading it for amusement," she mumbled.

"I didn't know you could get amusement from reading. Did you Harry?" Ron joked as he walked up to the tree overlooking the lake and sat down under it.

"I'm not getting into this one," Harry said as he took a seat beside Ron. Hermione followed their lead and sat down in-between the two of them, causing Ron to jump out of the way before she sat on him. All three were quite for a bit as they watched the smooth lake, enjoying each other's company. It was Ron who broke the silence.

"What do you think he's up to?" Hermione looked to Harry to see what his answer would be. She knew that Ron was referring to Voldermort, and she knew that Harry understood what Ron had meant too.

"I don't know. He could be recruiting more Death Eaters. But he defiantly isn't sitting back doing nothing. That's not something Voldermort would do- Ron, will you _stop it already_!" Harry and Hermione were defiantly getting tired of Ron twitching every time someone said Voldermort.

After this, the three of them went back to sitting in silence. After a while, Ron and Harry started to play a game of exploding snaps and Hermione watched them. This continued until it was time to head back to the school for supper. The Golden Trio entered the Great Hall together and took their usual seats. A few minutes later, they were joined by Ginny, who took a seat next to Harry and gave him a hello kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys. Where have you been all day. I was trying to find ya's to see if you guys wanted to have a game of quidditch," she asked just as the food appeared.

"We were down by the lake. I told Ron to tell you, but he said he couldn't find you," Harry told her as he helped himself to some of the roast.

The rest of the meal went by without much talk. After they were done eating, Harry, Ron, and Ginny decided that they would go have a quick game and asked Hermione if she wanted to join them. She had declined saying that she had to go check on the dog. She took the secret passageway to the kitchen and tickled the pear at the entrance. The painting swung open and she walked in.

"Excuse me," she said politely to a nearby house elf. "Can you get me a plate of leftover roast please?" The little elf wasted no time in doing as Hermione asked him, and in less than two minutes, she was making her way back up to her common room.

"Good evening Ali," she greeted.

"'Allo Miss. Granger. How are you t'night"

"Not too bad, thanks. Listen, have you seen Malfoy at all today?"

"Can't say I 'ave miss. I 'aven't seen 'im since he left las' evenin' ta go to a meetin' down at Hagrids" Ali responded pleasantly. Hermione frowned. So Malfoy had started to go to their meeting and then just disappeared?

"Thank you Ali. Kami kaze."

When Hermione stepped into the common room, the first thing she saw was the dog. It was kind of hard not to. He was lying right in front of the entrance and appeared to be asleep. When Hermione took another step however, he lifted his head and looked at her as is to ask, 'Where have you been all day?'

"Hey boy. Are you hungry?" she asked as she walked all the way in, now that he had moved out of her way. She took her shoes off and went into the kitchen. The dog followed her at a distance and stopped at the entrance of just like earlier. She place the plate of the floor. "There you go. I didn't think I'd even bother offering you the cat food again." He walked in, watching her carefully as he did so. Hermione figured that he was abused or something by his previous owner by the way he acted.

While she watched him eat, a thought came to her. "We'll need a name for you, won't we? We can't just go around calling you 'Dog'. Hmmm…let's see," she thought for a few minutes. What would be a good name for this dog? "I don't supposed you'd like Snowball would you?" she asked jokingly and then laughed when he stopped eating to growl at her. "Ok, ok. Not Snowball. Ok, how about…Tanaka?" He looked at her for a few moments as if debating, before putting his head down again to eat. "Ok, I'll take that as a yes then. Alright, your new name is Tanaka." Hermione chirped. She sat down at the table to read her book again until Tanaka was finished eating. When she felt his gaze on her, she figured that he was done so she finished the paragraph that she was reading and put her book down. She stood up and made her way back to the entrance. She put her shoes back on, before turning to see if Tanaka had followed her. Sure enough, he was standing there watching her curiously.

"I think it would be a good idea if I took you outside. You haven't been out all day so you probably need to use the bathroom. You'll have to be good though, and stay beside me when we're in the halls," she told him, yet again wondering why she was talking to a dog. He actually looked taken aback for a moment before he took a few steps towards him. Hermione smiled despite herself. She would be on the good side of this dog before too long, this she was sure of.

* * *

**_i.h_****_-_** that would be chapter two complete. Lol Poor Hermione, she thinks winning Draco…er…Tanaka will be easy. Lol. I just realized something. When I had this all planned out in my head, it sounded really good and I figured that it would be easy to type because I knew what was going to happen…cries its really hard to put into words. Oh well. At least its easier than That's Life (although I knew the major outline of the plot, just not the details) and Life Goes On (I have absolutely no idea what's gonna happen). Anyway, so there's my ramble for the day. I hope ya's enjoyed. So now, here the review answers!

**Jessierox**- lol thanks a bunch. I'm glad that you liked it. talk atcha later.

**Malfoy-The-White-Wholf**- hey. Thanks for the review. I went to check for your story, but I couldn't find it. I'll have to look again. Talk atcha later

**Kara Black**- Ya, I figured that a husky would be best, because it suits Draco's personality. Thanks for the review. Talk atcha later

**.X. Aramis .X.-** lol ga day morg. Glad that you liked it. here is chapter 2 that you've been waiting for lol talk atcha later

**marajade64-** lol thanks for the review. Im hopin' that it'll turn out funny, but there are going to be serious moments too. Talk atcha later

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**- EESHA! Lol thanks for the review and stickin with me. lol talk atcha later

**_i.h_****_-_** well, it was a better turn out than I thought it was going to be. I guess I'll talk atcha's later

**_R&R_****__**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ih**- Ga Day ya'll. How's she bootin' er? Lmao sry, it's the Miramichier in my comin' out to visit. Lol. Ya, anyway, moving on. That last chapter I wasn't too pleased with. It was a little on the boring side I think. I'm hoping that this one will be better. Oh, and random comment of the day: I HATE SCIENCE! I got 60 on my last test and then 67 on the definition quiz. But on the upside, I got 85 on my French test and we had a big ass two-day math test (that I finished the whole thing in one day) and I'm got 97 on it. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now 'cause I'm sure that you guys don't want to hear how I'm doing at school because it has absolutely no relevance to this story…unless you consider that the characters are at school…ya…. shutting up now.

**Disclaimer-** read chapter 1 damn it! There's no need to rub it in. Shesh. I also do not own the Sword of Truth series, which belongs to Terry Goodkind (GO READ THEM! THEY ROCK!). Now I feel bad 'cause I don't own anything. I own…the whole Harry Potter collection…of the books…that I didn't write…gee, don't I know how to make myself feel better -.-

* * *

Chapter 3 

Hermione was roused out of her sleep Sunday morning to an insistent knocking on her door. She grumbled under her breath as she untangled herself from her sheets and warm burgundy comforter. If that was Malfoy out there doing all that banging after going missing for a day, then she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She stumbled over to her chair that had her bathrobe thrown over it. She pulled it on and made her way over to the door with her eyes narrowed, and pulled the door open.

"Good morning, Miss. Granger. Please come down to the common room, I have some things to discus with you." Hermione wouldn't have been more shocked if it had been a giraffe standing outside her door. McGonagall made her way down the stairs leaving a very disgruntled Hermione Granger to stare after her.

Hermione finally composed herself and rushed into the bathroom that she and Malfoy shared. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth before washing. She straightened out her bathrobe, turned towards the door, and followed McGonagall's lead by also going down the stairs to the common room.

McGonagall had made herself quite comfortable on the sofa and was staring suspiciously at Tanaka, who was gazing impassively back at her. She followed the dog's gaze when he turned to look at Hermione.

"Professor, can I help you?" Hermione asked nervously as she took a seat in the chair that Tanaka was sitting by, which just happened to be the green one that Malfoy and Tanaka had claimed.

"Actually Miss. Granger, I'm hoping that you can," she said as she looked around the common room for something…or someone. "I was asked to come up here by the Head Master to ask the whereabouts of young Mr. Malfoy. You haven't seen him around have you?" She turned her hawk like eyes to Hermione.

Hermione was quiet for a moment. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to get worried. Not even the professors knew where Malfoy was. She shook her head as she answered. "No, I haven't seen him since Friday morning. He didn't show up that night at Hagrid's either, but Ali said that he left to go to it," she told her professor. McGonagall was silent for a few minutes before she nodded her head in acceptance to what Hermione had said.

"Very well then Miss. Granger. Thank you for your time," Hermione nodded her head and was about to say something before McGonagall interrupted her. "I have one other thing to discus with you before I leave."

"What's that Professor?" Hermione asked as Tanaka rearranged himself. McGonagall's eyes strayed to where he was.

"Filch told me that he saw you out on the grounds last night before curfew. He said that you were walking a dog. I told him that it must have been your cat that he had seen, but I see now that it was indeed a dog. Please explain this for me Miss. Granger."

Hermione shifted in her seat as she looked down at Tanaka. He looked up at her and seemed to raise an eyebrow asking her what she was going to do.

"Well you see Professor, Crookshanks died this summer in a car accident. Then, the night before last when I was coming back from the meeting, there were a bunch of…students kicking at something. It turned out to be this dog. I brought him back up here and fixed him all up," she stopped to take a breath. McGonagall gave her a doubtful look and started to speak, before Hermione returned the favor and interrupted her. "Professor, when I first came to Hogwarts, we all needed some sort of pet. Harry has an owl, Neville has a toad, Ron used to have a rat; and now he has an owl. I had a cat, and now I don't. Can't I keep Tanaka? He can come to class and stay by or under my desk. He's really quiet and he won't cause any trouble, I promise." Hermione was now on the edge of her seat and was ready to beg McGonagall to let her keep the dog.

McGonagall sat in silence. She wasn't exactly all for letting a dog into her classroom, but the students _did_ require a pet of some sort. They needed a pet that would trust them so that the students could transfigure them or use potions on them, and dogs were a very trustworthy pet, no doubt about it. She sighed as she stood up. She turned her back on her brightest student and the dog and made her way to the entrance. She heard Hermione stand up and follow her. When she reached the portrait, she looked over her shoulder,

"Very well Miss. Granger. You may keep him. But mark my words; if he causes any problems, then he's gone. Is that clear?"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, too shocked to say anything. McGonagall gave a curt nod before leaving through the portrait with a swish of her robe.

Hermione walked back to the chair and flopped down. Turning to Tanaka, a huge grin spreads across her face.

"Did you hear that boy? McGonagall approved of you," she told him excitedly. She almost laughed as Tanaka looked at her like he knew the outcome couldn't have been any different.

A rumbling caused Hermione's grin to grow and Tanaka to calk his head to the side.

"I guess it's time for breakfast," Hermione said as she stood back up. "I better go get dressed," she said to no one in particular as she made her way back up to her room to get dressed.

* * *

Draco watched as Granger practically skipped up to her room. He shook his head as he jumped up onto the chair that she had just been sitting in.

He had been quite curious when McGonagall had come strolling into the Head's rooms. He had followed her at a distance as she had gone up to his room first and peered in to see if he was there. Draco had rushed back to the common room before she had seen him and watched from there as she woke Granger up.

When she had questioned his roommate about his whereabouts, he was surprised that they had noticed his absence. He had then wondered why Dumbledore had sent McGonagall instead if his own head of house, Snape. His question was answered however when McGonagall had mentioned Filch seeing Granger with him last night.

He had actually been a little nervous when Granger had asked if she could 'keep' him. It wasn't that he wanted to be 'owned' by Granger, but she had been the first one that he had woken up to and she was a food source, so he didn't know what he would have done if McGonagall had thrown him out. He'd rather Granger owned his mind, body, and soul rather than that great giant of an oaf, Hagrid.

Of course, this meant that he would have to follow Granger around like a…well, like a dog. '_An upside to this though,' _he thought to himself, _'is that I can still keep up in my work.' _

He sat there in his thoughts for a few more minutes, until he heard Granger's door open and she came bounding down the stairs. She marched right past him and made her way to the entrance. He watched her over the back of his chair as she put her shoes on. When she went to open the portrait, she looked over her shoulder at him expectantly.

"Well, are you coming or not?" she asked as she walked out. Draco jumped up and ran out before the portrait closed on him. Damn women. Take forever to get ready to go somewhere when you're in a hurry but are out the door before you realize you're even leaving if it's something for them.

Draco fell into step beside Granger as they made their way down to the Great Hall. They made it all the way down to the entrance hall without incident and Draco couldn't believe their luck. That was, until he heard that _bloody _voice.

"Hey, Hermione, wait up." Potter yelled across the room as he and Weasley made their way over to Granger.

"Hey guys. Guess what?" she chirped as they finally caught up to them.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Weasley asked as he walked on Draco's other side.

"McGonagall said that I can keep Tanaka. Isn't that great?" Draco rolled his eyes. If she got anymore excited, she's piss herself.

"So you finally came up with a name for him. That's great 'Mione," Potter congratulated her as he walked on her other side.

"Ya, that's great," Weasley said as he reached out to pat Draco on the head, not noticing Draco's ears going flat, until he growled.

"_Don't__ fucking touch me Weasley,_" Draco growled. If there was anyone he hated more than his father and Potter, it was Weasley. He jerked his hand back and took a step away from Draco.

"That dog's bloody mad, 'Mione. And you're gonna keep him?" he gave Granger an offended look like it was a direct offence to him.

"Oh grow up Ron. You should know better then trying to pet a strange animal. Besides, he doesn't like to be touched," Granger scolded Weasley as they walked into the Great Hall.

Draco almost kept walking to the Slytherin table, until he ran into Granger legs as she turned to go take her seat at the Gryffindor table. He then remembered what his housemates had done to him the other night, and he followed Granger to her seat. Not wanting to draw too much attention to himself, which he was sure that he would, Draco slipped between two chairs until he was under the table by Grangers feet. Draco almost laughed at the irony of it all; here _he_ was at the feet of a _mudblood_. He _almost_ laughed, but not quite. He settled himself in as the food appeared. The sudden arrival of the food attacked his nose. His mouth watered as he smelt bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage, and pumpkin juice all at once.

Draco sat up so quick that he almost hit his head on the table when Grangers hand slide under the table with a plate full of bacon, sausage, and toast. He waited until her hand was away from the plate before diving in. If possible, he was hungrier than he had been he day before. That one and a quarter sandwich defiantly hadn't filled him.

"Did either of you see Malfoy yesterday or this morning?" Draco's ears perked up at the mention of his name. There was silence for a moment and Draco was sure that the other two thirds of the Golden Trio were gaping at their third as if she had grown two heads.

"'Mione, are you ok?" Weasley asked incredulously through a mouthful of food causing Draco to curl his nose in disgust.

"Yes. I'm fine, Ron. Thanks for asking," came Granger's sarcastic reply. "McGonagall came up to our dorm this morning and asked me if I had seen him around. I had been wondering where he was myself. He didn't show up for our meeting the other night." Draco stopped eating for a moment. She had said that last part as if she was trying to cover up that she had been wondering about his whereabouts. This was very interesting.

"No," came the slow response from Potter. "I haven't seen him around. I'm kind of glad though." Draco saw Potter's form lean more towards his friends as his voice dropped. "But think about it 'Mione. We're in our last year. Malfoy will soon be of age to become a Death Eater. That and his father had a high rank in Voldemort's inner circle before he was sent to Azkaban. He could have vouched for Malfoy to get the Dark Mark early." Draco growled low in his throat. What the hell did _Potter_ know about the Death Eater's ranks? The Dark Lord didn't take new recruits into his numbers until they were 18. However, Draco's father _had_ put a word in for Draco to get his mark early. Draco had bluntly refused. Don't get him wrong. He wasn't on Dumbledore's side either. He still believed that muggle borns and half-breeds were lower that the pure bloods. He just didn't approve of the way the Dark Lord went about. He had gotten the shit beaten out of him when he had refused his father. Draco was about to take a good chunk out of Potter's leg, when Granger's voice stopped him.

"I don't think so Harry. Malfoy might be a complete git, but I don't thank that he's…it's hard to explain. I know that he treats us bad and looks down on muggle borns and half bloods, but you've seen him with his father. The last time I saw the two together they both were sharing a look of hatred to the other." When Granger stopped talking, there was silence. He was guessing that the other two were yet again gawking at her. Draco had to hand it to witch, she was observant. He remembered seeing Granger at Diagon Alley when he was getting his school supplied with his father. She had been passing in the middle of a very heated argument about him yet again only being second best next to a _mudblood_. She was right when she said that she had seen the hate.

"Anyway, that's enough of that talk. Let go down to the lake again shall we?" Draco stood up when she did, not wanting to be left behind. When she moved out of the way, he walked out from under the long table and snapped at Weasley when he almost stepped on him. "Would you watch it Ron! You're really not getting on Tanaka's good side."

'_He never has been, Granger,' _Draco grumbled under his breath as he made his way to Granger's other side, getting as far away from the Weasel as he could.

* * *

Hermione found herself under the tree by the lake again. Ron was throwing rocks into the lake while Harry was trying to get Tanaka to chase a stick that he was tossing. Tanaka was looking back at him with a look of annoyance and amusement. She shook her head at the three of them as she put her head back into her book.

She was currently reading the ninth book of the Sword of Truth series, Chainfire. It was about a normal man who finds out that he is a wizard, a very rare wizard known as a War Wizard. The latest addition to the series was mildly confusing her. Everyone, except the main character, was acting as if they never met another of the main characters.

She looked up from her book when she felt as if someone was looking over her shoulder. She turned her head to find Tanaka looking at her book from behind her. She frowned when she saw that his silver eyes were darting back and forth as if he was reading. Hermione slowly lied down on her stomach and put the book in front of her. Tanaka lay down beside her, but didn't touch her. Hermione pushed it to the back of her mind as she continued.

She let out a sigh after reading the same line fifteen times. Her mind kept wandering to Malfoy and what Harry had said. As much as she hated Malfoy, she hoped that Harry was wrong. It just didn't seem like something that Malfoy would do, no matter how big of a prat he was. Hermione's sigh turned into an annoyed growl. Why the hell couldn't she get Malfoy out of her head? He had been haunting her thoughts ever since she had seen him at the opening feast. She couldn't deny that she was physically attracted to the blond Slytherin.

When he had walked into the great hall with all his friends around him, she had to take a double take. She almost hadn't recognized him. He was taller than Harry now and stood about a head above her. The years from playing Quidditch had finally paid off. His robes had been open and he was wearing a tight black shirt showing off his well-toned chest and arms. He didn't have his hair all gelled back like he used to wear it, but it was cut a little shorter than normal and was spiked up in every which way. Her fingers had itched to run through those silky tresses. He had lost that babyish look on his face and his cheekbones were now well defined and showed his strong chin. He was drop dead gorgeous and the biggest jackass that she had ever met.

Hermione gave a start when something touched her arm. She looked over and was surprised to see that Tanaka had placed one of his paws on her arm. If it had been any other dog, she probably wouldn't have been surprised, but this dog so far hadn't liked any human contact. He was looking back and forth between her and the book. When Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, he let out a sigh and put his nose to the page. Hermione reached out with her other hand and flipped the page. Tanaka took his paw off of her arm and went back to…reading her book.

"Guys…did you see…" she glanced around for the boys when she realized that it had gone quiet. Harry was staring at Tanaka with his mouth open and Ron had his arm raised above his head about to throw another rock while also staring at Tanaka in amazement.

Hermione was just glad that she wasn't the only one who saw that her dog was _reading_.

* * *

**Ih**- voila! Chapter 3 complete. I know I would be totally freaked out if my dog started to read my books…mostly because she's too stupid to do something like that. At least Hermione and the gang are in the wizarding world and not the muggle world lol. Don't worry; the plot will start to move along nicely during the next chapter. I was going to put it in this chapter, but I didn't think it would fit right, so bare with me.

Anyway, I've decided (because I can), that I'm going to put a random quote or something at the end of every chapter from now on…if I remember to.

Today's random Quote (and one of my favorites)- "It wasn't _us_ that ate the chips…it was the CHIPMUNKS!" –Alicia (Ms.SoUrPuSs)

Now to answer the reviews:

**Marajade64- **thank you, I'm glad that you loved it. I'll try to keep up the good work, I want to make this story good. I'll talk atcha later

**Ms.SoUrPuSs****- **lmao you know, I'm actually considering doing that. Can you imagine! LMAO that would be so funny lmao thanks for the review. I'll talk atcha later.

**Smoke-Angel- **Thanks a lot for the review. I can just imagine Hermione's face when she finds out…really, I can lol I have it all planned out how she finds out. Lol again, thanks for the review. Talk atcha later.

**Ih****- **come on guys, **3** reviews! sniff I'm gonna cry. Well, for those of you who are reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Talk atcha's later.

**_R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

**i.h**- hello everyone. I am back yet again. I would like to issue an early apology to any Blaise fans out there. You will see why later on. Anyway. There is also a…scene that happens, just to warn you.

**Disclaimer**- sigh doing this is really depressing. Go read chapter 1. I own all the broken pieces of my heart….Don't ask.

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco yawned as he made his way to Granger's first class of the day, which happened to be Potions. Draco was hoping that his Head of House would somehow recognize him and be able to turn him back. The eventful weekend had finally come to an end and all the students were starting classes again today. The only reason Draco had decided to follow Granger around to all of her classes was because he wasn't going to miss out on his final year at Hogwarts because of his form.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were all gathered outside of Snape's classroom waiting for them and the professor. Draco's hackles rose when his eyes landed on two of the boys that had been in the group from the other night. When one of the boys spotted Draco, he elbowed his buddy in the ribs to get his attention.

"Well would you look at this? Granger adopted the mutt," one joked and the rest broke out into laughter.

"You're lucky I didn't report you two. And all the others that were there too," Granger snapped, obviously getting annoyed.

The first boy that had elbowed his friend turned to the others before turning back to Granger with a sneer. "I don't know how a mudblood managed to make Head Girl," his sneer then turned to a grin. "Unless she's doing some 'favors' for the faculty."

Draco didn't even think as he growled and lunged for the bastard. He was about to grab his leg before a menacing voice rang out through the corridors.

"Imobolus!"

Draco was frozen in mid-lunge as the ominous form of Severus Snape came into view, his face raging.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, his voice almost unheard because he was talking so quiet. His eyes were boring into the Gryffindors and he was hardly looking at the Slytherins other than the boy who Draco had almost bitten.

"That git called 'Mione a…a…a-you-know-what!" came Weasley's voice, trying to defend his friend.

"Setting one's…dog on another student is not acceptable. 20 points from Gryffindor. Now get into the classroom and get your books out." When the majority of the students were in the class, Snape waved his wand in Draco's direction and muttered a counter charm.

Draco collapsed to his front legs when he was suddenly able to move again. He righted himself and turned to Snape with a glare.

"Come on Tanaka, before you cause any more trouble," Granger whispered to him as she laid her hand on his back and applied a little pressure to get him moving. Draco slowly made his way into the classroom. He started towards his old seat when Granger's insistent words reminded him that he had to sit with her.

He positioned himself by Granger so that he was out of the way but so that he could still see the board and Granger's book. The class was uneventful for the most part. Longbottom caused his potion to boil over and turn the table he was working at and the floor a lovely shade of orange, but that was nothing new.

Half way through the class, however, Snape was walking around the classroom when he stopped at Granger. Draco had looked at his Head of House with his ears back, but hoping that the man would realize that it was him.

"Miss. Granger, do you care to explain why you have brought a dog to my classroom? A dog that almost attacked a student," he asked Granger, all the while keeping his eyes on Draco.

"He is the replacement for Crookshanks, sir," Draco could tell that her voice was strained. He didn't believe that the Golden Trio hated any teacher more than Snape…well…with the exception of Umbridge.

"I see. Please do make sure that from now on you keep a," he sneered at Draco, "tight leash on your pet. Now get back to work." Draco stared after his teacher. He hadn't recognized him. Draco had been sure that he would. Sighing in defeat, he turned back to pay attention to what Granger was doing.

After the initial week back to school, the others started to slip by too. Draco continued to attend classes with Granger and accompanied her almost everywhere that she went. He still refused her touch however, and whenever she went to the library, which was quite often, he would leave her side to wander the rows looking for books that might help him. So far he was having no such luck.

The days went by quietly; going to every class and hanging out at the lake or Hagrid's in-between. At night, the two of them would make their way back up to their common room and every evening Granger would stick her head into Draco's room to see if he was there. After the first two weeks of this, Draco would busy himself with something else so he wouldn't have to watch her useless attempts.

Despite this regular routine, something didn't seem right to Draco. His day would feel as normal as possible considering that he was a dog, until he returned to the tower with Granger. Something felt…off. He pushed it to the back of his mind, thinking that it was only an affect of being a dog.

Draco's suspicions were confirmed, however, one evening. That night it would change his relation with Granger from then on.

* * *

Hermione had left Tanaka in the common room that night to go meet up with Harry and Ron. She had decided not to take him because he didn't get along very well with her two best friends. Ron had been very thankful.

The three of them had discussed many things. Harry had told them about the things he was learning during his privet lessons with Dumbledore and what they had been discussing. They had also talked about why the faculty hadn't appointed a new Head Boy as it was obvious that Malfoy wouldn't be showing up anytime soon. Harry had suggested that they had thought that Malfoy would show up sooner or later and Ron had said that they had probably thought that Hermione was good enough to do the job by herself without the help of any other. They had all laughed at that.

Hermione was just returning to the Head Boy and Girl Tower when she felt as if someone was watching her. She whipped around to see who was there, but was met with only an empty, dark corridor. Frowning in confusion, Hermione turned back to Ali's portrait and said the password. When the picture swung open, she stepped in and waited for it to close again. When it was securely closed, she stooped over to take her shoes off.

Before Hermione could take two steps towards the common room, the picture swung open again. She reached for her wand, but a lightning quick hand shot out and grabbed her wrist while her assailant's other hand stuffed something into her mouth. Hermione tried to scream but the cloth that was in her mouth muffled it. Giving up on screaming, Hermione started to struggle and at the same time get a good look at her attacker.

The sudden force of being body checked into the wall caused her to lose her breath for a moment, and at that same moment, stop struggling.

"Don't even bother, no one can help you," a sickenly sweet masculine voice whispered into Hermione's ear as he grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands. Hermione shivered as her eyes widened. He was right. No one would be around. It was after curfew.

Hermione's eyes widened more when the bastard leaned into the light so that Hermione could see his face. It was Blaise Zabani.

"You have turned into a fine piece of ass this year, mudblood. Too bad that you're just that, a filthy mudblood. Worth nothing more than a quick fuck." Hermione's eyes began to water at the implications of his words. She tried to wiggle free from him again, but he held her with his own body.

Hermione held back a gag as Zabani's other hand trailed up from her waist, where it had been resting, to squeeze her breast. With her breath now back, Hermione continued with her struggle, but Zabani just pushed into her harder.

Her tears now started to come as he started to unbutton her blouse and she could feel his arousal against her thigh as he ground into her.

"I've been following you since the beginning of the year to get your damn password," he growled into her ear as he finally pulled her shirt off. "It was a bonus that Draco's not around. He would have just gotten in the way." With her shirt completely out of the way, he grabbed her breast again as he kissed his way down her neck. He bit down over her pulse and sucked.

By now, Hermione was fully sobbing and having a hard time breathing because of the cloth in her mouth. When Zabani started to pull her skirt down, she let out a straggled cry that was louder than her other pleas before he backhanded her.

* * *

Draco was jerked from his restless sleep at the sound of the portrait being opened. A few seconds later, the sounds of talking voices made their way to his ears. He let out a low growl as he rolled over and tried to tune out the voice.

His ears perked up at the sound of a body hitting the wall. He caulked his head to the side hoping that he might be able to hear what was being said. All he could hear was a quiet murmuring.

Draco decided to go growl at Granger and whatever male she had brought back when he heard her cry out. He slowly got to his feet, not really wanting to see Granger gettin it on in the hallway. He walked around the sofa and the coffee table and slowly poked his head around the corner.

"Granger, it's great that you're finally getting laid and all, but could you…" but the sight that he was greeted with made his blood boil and his hackles rise.

Granger was pushed up against the wall, her shirt lying forgotten on the floor. Blaise Zabani was pulling her skirt down as he kissed and suckled on one of her breasts through the material of her bra. Normally, Draco would have sneered and taunted Granger; but something was different. She wasn't squirming in pleasure, she didn't have her eyes close and her head thrown back, she wasn't moaning with need, and she wasn't participating in the exchange. Instead, she was pinned to the wall, mouth gagged, and crying for all she was worth.

Something inside Draco snapped. He let out a savage growl as she lunged at Zabani. Unlike that day in the corridor when Snape stopped him, there was no one here to prevent him from sinking his teeth into Zabani's arm.

Zabani grunted in pain as he stumbled away from Granger and fell to the floor from the force of Draco's attack. Draco curled his nose up in disgust as the metallic taste of Zabani's blood filled his mouth. Snarling, Draco let go of the bastard's arm and snapped and bit at anything he could get his teeth into. 'No one touches Granger! Especially in that way!' he thought viscously, as Zabani tried to get away from him.

He managed to land a blow to Draco's head and stun him for a moment and making everything go out of focus. While Draco was trying to gather his wits, Zabani struggled to his feet, his arms and face dripping blood, and bolted out the portrait. When his sight returned to normal, Draco went to wildly give chase, but the sound of Granger sobbing snapped him back.

He walked slowly towards Granger, who was curled up against the wall hugging her knees to her chest.

"Granger," he asked softly, and was mildly surprised when it came out as a low whine. He nosed her gently on the arm, not really knowing what had compelled him to defend Granger in the first place and now try to comfort her. He decided that he would dwell on it later.

Granger slowly lifted her face to look at him through blurred eyes. Draco inwardly winced. She was a mess. Zabani must have hit her at one point because a bruise was forming on her cheek. Her face was covered in tears and her complexion was all red and blotchy.

Yet again, not really knowing why he was doing what he was, Draco leaned towards her and rubbed his nose and muzzled against her cheek. That was all it took and Granger latched herself to him, crying on his shoulder and holding him as though he was her link to life.

The arrogant side of Draco asked him what the hell he was doing. He would never have let Pansy cry on him, let alone a filthy mudblood. But then, the reasonable side of him said that he hated it when girls cried. Something about it just wasn't right. He also reasoned that the reason he was allowing her to touch him and the reason that he had rescued her and the reason that he had tried to comfort her was because she was the only one that he was really around all day. Finally admitting it to himself, he had grown attached to Granger. He looked to her, as a dog, sort of like a master, and as a human, as a…an equal. With this affection, came the protectiveness.

Draco reached up with one of his paws and rested it gently on one of her arms that were wrapped around him. She slowly started to calm down and her grip on him relaxed.

"Thanks boy," she whispered to him as she rubbed the tears from her face with the back of one of her hands.

Draco sat back on his haunches and watched as she stood up. He regarded her with his calculating silver eyes and cursed himself. He was falling for a damn mudblood. And not only was it any mudblood, it was Hermione Granger, bloody Princess of Gryffindor. And he was a dog! His father would kill him if he found out about this. But, then again, his father hadn't come wondering where his only son was after not receiving any letters or anything from him since the beginning of the year. Screw his father. Draco had become disloyal to him the moment he refused the Dark Mark.

Before Draco stood up to follow Granger back to the common room where she was heading, he made a silent oath.

'Granger, when I get out of this God damned dog body, you're mine. But until then, no one else can have you or touch you. If they do, they'll have to answer to me,' and with that, he followed after her.

He sat and watched her pace for a while, letting her collect herself. She finally calmed down and slowly walked up to her room. Draco stood and followed her, intending to stay in her room with her tonight. He could tell by the look she gave him when he walked in, that she was surprised. He had never stepped foot into her room before.

She shrugged her shoulders and closed the door before crawling under her blankets with out changing. Draco watched as she curled up into a ball, hugging herself again, and wondered where he would sleep now that he was in here. Deciding against the floor, he jumped onto her bed, and lay down at the foot of the bed. It felt good to be in a bed again instead of the hard chair or sofa.

He stayed awake until her breathing slowed down and he was sure that she was asleep. Draco laid his head down on his paws and closed his eyes. Moments later, he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

i.h- well, there's chapter 4. I hope it was ok. I wasn't in the best of moods while I was writing it and I'm sorry if it showed, unless it showed in a good way. And i'm sorry if it seems like i rushed things. It has been a while since school started and Draco is with Hermione everyday. Ya, anyway. I'm again sorry if there are any Blaise fans reading this. I didn't know who else to use and I was too lazy to make up a new character.

Random Quote of the Day: "That is so something I would do…hahahaha I just did!" –Me after putting my gum on the cover of my Tim's coffee. By the way, it's not a smart thing to do. The gum will melt and get really sticky and gooey and it's hard to get off your fingers.

Now to answer the lovely reviews:

Smoke-Angel- I'm glad you think so . Thanks for the review. I'll talk atcha later

Marajade64- I'm really glad that you're lovin this. Lol I love the way that he asts towards Ron too. I find the parts with the two of them quite funny. Don't worry, she will find out…and I really want to say something about that but I don't want to give anything away lol. Thanks for the review. Talk atcha later.

Tauras88- thank you. I actually found this chapter a little easier to write for some reason so I think this will be my quickest update yet lol. Thanks for the review. Talk atcha later

Cin- I'm glad you like. I'm also glad that you think it's funny. I wanted to be humorous, but I wasn't sure if I was doin a good job or not. Ya, that would be awesome if dogs could read, creepy, but awesome. Thanks for the review. Talk atcha later.

Ms. SoUrPuSs- Ga Day. I'm glad ya liked the chapter lol. And I do think I'm gonna use your idea. But a little later on lol it would be awesome lol. Ok…what day are we talking about? Obviously not on Friday... OH! You mean the day we were both givin him the massage? Lol ya, I think he was enjoyin himself a little too much lmao. Thanks for the review. Talk atcha later.

i.h- well, that's a lot better than 3. thanks for all the reviews. I'll talk atchas later.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**_i.h_**- Hello everyone. How are ya's all doin? Well, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school. That and exams are coming up really soon…wow…really soon. Like, two weeks soon. Eep. Ya, anyway. I'm sorry about the last chapter for those of you who thought that Draco's feelings developed too quickly. But, since what happened in the corridor to the potions room, several weeks had gone by. Not to mention that Draco has been spending almost every waking hour of his day with her. And don't worry, I'm not going to make Hermione fall in love with a dog. Lol that would just be wrong lol. Oh, and there is a Spanish sentence in here, sorry if it doesn't translate right. I just used the translator on my Microsoft Word. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer- check out chapter one + Zereth Dvata belongs to me.

**Chapter 5**

Hermione raced down the multiple staircases, trying to get to the entrance of the castle before time ran out. She knew she was going to be late as it was, but they could kill her if she was too late.

Tanaka was right beside her. He looked as if he were floating, he was running so smoothly. Hermione let a smile cross her flushed face as she took another quick glance down. Tanaka looked more carefree today than he had since she had found him. He was running easily, tongue lolling out, and a huge dog grin on his wolfish face.

Hermione stumbled to a stop when she finally got to the great door. She bent over with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. When she straightened up, she was greeted with three scowling faces.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Mr.Filtch, I'd like to go to Hogsmead too please."

"You're lucky; I was just about to close the doors. Git goin'" Mr.Filtch practically pushed them out the doors, all the while mumbling about ungrateful, underage wizards and witches.

"What took you so long 'Mione? You almost didn't make it," Ron asked from her right side. When Tanaka had claimed his spot on her left, Ron had gone to her right. He had been trying to avoid the dog the best he could ever since he had almost gotten bit.

"I was trying to find my skirt," she told Ron, while pointing to the knee length, blue pleated skirt that she was wearing. "Tanaka was being an ass and had stolen it from my room. Every time I went to get it from him, he would run away from me. And did you two know that dogs could smirk. Smirk! He sat there and smirked at me, I swear to God," she exclaimed as she tugged on a zip up black sweater over her white blouse. It was a chilly out.

"Who's God?" Ron asked, giving Tanaka a weird look from what she had said.

"The muggle equivalent to Merlin, Ron," Harry answered from Ron's other side.

The three friends walked the rest of the way to Hogsmead in silence. Hermione was deep in thought about what had happened the other week with Zabani in her common room. The next morning, she had preformed a simple charm to heal her cheek and make the bruise go away. She had decided not to tell Harry or Ron, knowing that they would just freak out and make a big scene out of it. Besides, Zabani hadn't said anything to anyone that she knew of either. In fact, the only time he had ever looked at her, he had fled as soon as he noticed Tanaka at her side growling at him.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ron snapped her back from her thoughts.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked absentmindedly, noticing that they had come to a stop.

"We're here," Harry answered for Ron. "Let's head over to Honeydukes for a butterbeer before we go anywhere else," he told the other two as he started towards the familiar building. Ron shrugged before following his friend, with Hermione on his heels. Before going through the doors, Hermione noticed Tanaka look down the street and his ears go back.

"Come on Tanaka, I'm not going to hold the door open all day you know," Hermione scolded the dog. He continues to look down the street before turning his silver eyes on her. What she saw made her silently gasp. His eyes held hate; pure, unadulterated hate. He looked back out to the street for a quick second before walking through the door. When he was all the way in, Hermione leaned out to get a look of where he had been looking. There were numerous people littering the street, none that she recognized. Shaking her head, she went through the door herself and took a seat with Harry and Ron who were already in a heated discussion about quidditch.

While her two best friends were happily ranting on, Hermione let her hand drop down beside her and rested her hand on Tanaka's shoulders. Ever since the night that he had stopped Zabani from…from what he was going to do, he had been letting her touch him. She had discovered however, that he did not like to be pet, like a normal dog would had, nor did he come to her for her touch. But if she laid a hand on his shoulders or the top of his head, usually when she was nervous or unsettled, he wouldn't pull back or growl at her.

"Can I take your order, dear?" a kind voice snapped her back. She had been getting lost in her thoughts a lot lately.

"Yes, can we have three butterbeers please? Oh, and a chunk of roast beef too. Thank you," she said politely as she walked away to get their order.

"What do you want the roast beef for 'Mione," Harry asked after fishing the money out of his pocket.

"It's for Tanaka. He slept in and missed breakfast. It's okay Harry, I'll get it," she said quickly when the waitress had come back already with their order. She started to dig through her pocket for her own money while Harry waved her off.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I got it."

"Hermione, did you finish the essay for potions class yet?" Ron asked sheepishly. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she took the plate of roast beef and placed it in front of Tanaka.

"Of course I did Ron. I finished it the night it was assigned. Am I right to assume that you haven't even started yours yet?" When Ron blushed and looked at the other side of the room, Hermione frowned in annoyance.

"What about you Harry? Did you start yours yet?"

"Well…I uh…I started it, the other night." Harry's face flushed like Ron's had before, only not as deep, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"You two are helpless, you know that right?" Hermione asked, shaking her head at them. "I suppose you don't have the one done for Charms class either, do you?" she asked the two of the.

"Ha! We _do _have that one done, don't we Harry," Ron said triumphantly before taking a drink of his butterbeer.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. She was soon joined by Harry and Ron both, although they looked a little nervous at why she had burst out. Hermione didn't care that some of the people were giving them weird looks. She hadn't laughed like this in a good while and it felt good. She hadn't really realized it until then, but she had been getting a little stress. With doing all of the head duties because Malfoy hadn't shown up yet, what happened the other night with Zabani, and the lack of sleep. Laughing had never felt so good.

After she had calmed down a bit, a while after the boys had stopped; she wiped the tears off of her face.

"Sorry about that, guys. But I shouldn't have been surprised that you two hadn't done your homework. Man, I haven't laughed so hard in ages," she apologized. She let out another little round of giggles at the look Tanaka was giving her.

"Yeah, okay. Well, now that that's over, let get going," Harry said with a grin on his face. The grin didn't last long however, because an argument broke out when they were in the street.

"Hermione, you can't go off by yourself, not with all the Deatheater activity that's been going on," Ron yelled, obviously getting frustrated with her.

"Ron, I'll be fine. Besides, you guys hate going to the bookstore. You've told me countless times. And I hate going to the quidditch store. So we'll just meet back up here in an hour or so." She was about to turn to leave, but Harry grabbed her by the arm.

"Ron's right, Hermione. You can't go off by yourself. We'll come with you. We don't mind, really."

"First of all, I can take care of myself, thank you very much. And besides, I won't be totally alone; Tanaka will be with me. Just go. Hmm, Deatheaters," she scoffed. "They won't attacking the middle of the day anyway, and not with all these people around. Now will you two just go!" Hermione snapped, really starting to loose her patience.

Harry stared at her for a moment before sweeping his gazed over the people on the street as if he were trying to identify if any Deatheaters were around.

"Fine, but we meet back here in exactly an hour." He started to walk towards the quidditch store. "No, she's right. Come on Ron," he interrupted as Ron began to protest again.

"What good is a measly _dog_ going to do if she runs into a bunch of Deatheaters?" he mumbled to himself as he followed after Harry, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

Draco stood rigidly next to Granger as the two of them watched Potter and Weasley walked grudgingly away. For once, he actually wished that they would have stayed in his company. The two bumbling idiots were right; there were Deatheaters around.

When they had been going into Honeydukes, he had caught a familiar sent. His hackles had risen when he saw his father's figure make its way stealthily down the street. He had stopped at the entrance to an alleyway and began talking with a man that looked like a Deatheater he had met some years before, Zereth Dvata. He was a ruthless Deatheater that had come from Russia. He had a sick fascination with torturing and raping muggles before he killed them. Draco had been unfortunate enough to witness this one time, although not willingly.

He had turned his glare away from them when Granger had spoken to him and when he had looked back; they were nowhere to be found.

Now, as the two of them walked down the street towards the bookstore, Draco caught that same sent again. His ears went back and his hackles rose again as he walked a little closer to Granger and switched to her right side. He may have been a dog, but like hell if he was going to let his father lay a hand on either of them.

Just as they were passing the final alleyway before the bookstore, someone ran into Granger, thrusting her towards the dark dead end, and causing her to trip over Draco. She cried out and cursed as she landed on her arm that she had shot out to save her from the fall. Draco himself had stumbled when she had tripped over him, but he didn't lose his balance. He turned back towards the street to growl at whoever had run into them, but he was met with the sneering face of Dvata. Then, he heard a voice that chilled his blood and caused him to rush to Granger's side.

"My, my, a dirty mouth befitting of such dirty blood," the calm voice of Lucius Malfoy washed over them. "So good to see you again, Miss. Granger. I assume you are in…good health?" he asked, a sick smirk on his face. Draco's lips curled as he growled.

"M…Mr. Malfoy." Granger greeted the sick bastard with surprise in her voice. "I thought you were still in Azkaban." She said, this time with less respect. She was getting over her shook and was getting her damn Gryffindor courage back. Can't she learn to keep her mouth closed?

Luscius' eyes narrowed at Granger as he walked towards her. He crouched down so he was eye lever with her since she was still on the ground. Draco placed himself between the two and snarled at his father. Lucius turned and glared at Draco before backhanding him. Draco lost his balance this time and skidded to a stop a few feet away. Granger yelped and tried to go to him, but Dvata grabbed her from behind. She struggled as Luscius stood back up to his full height.

Draco shakily got back to his feet. This body had a low damage tolerance he noted with annoyance. If he had been in his own body than he probably would have even taken a step back. Draco circled around behind his father to keep and eye on both of the Deatheaters in case they tried to do anything.

"Now, now Miss. Granger, no need to panic. I only want to ask you a few questions; and you'll answer then if you know what's good for you. Is that clear?" Lucius told her in a businesslike voice.

Granger tried to get lose one more time before stopping her struggle and lifting her chin in defiance.

"I have a question for you first, _Mr. _Malfoy. Where are you hiding Draco? What have you done to him?" She demanded.

Draco felt a shiver go back his spine at her use of his given name. He had always hated it when people called him that because his father was the only one who really called him by that. He hated his father, thus, he hated his name. But coming for Granger, coming from her demand of his well being, well, it sent shivers back his spine.

Lucius snapped his eyes to Dvata, who was looking mildly confused.

"So, you don't know where he is either? How interesting. Be a dear, and if you see him, tell him to run home like a good little boy. Come on Dvata, we're leaving," and with that, he turned with a swish of his cloak. He was now facing Draco. His eyes swept over Draco's appearance, before he looked him in the eyes. Silver and steel clashed as Draco glared up at his father with pure hate. Lucius' eyes widened for a moment before a smirk crossed his face.

"Did you get a new dog Miss. Granger? Very interesting eyes. Exactamente como un dragón." He said the last part in Spanish, and Draco narrowed his eyes even more. He knew that it was him. His comment made that clear; but why wasn't he doing anything about it? Why wasn't he turning him back? Draco snarled again before lunging at his father. Before he could reach him though, Lucius turned on his heel and aparated, closely followed by Dvata.

Letting out a low growl of annoyance, Draco walked over to where Granger was standing, staring at where is father had just been, to check and see if she was alright. He sat down in front of her and calked his head to the side, waiting for her to notice him. Those were the two things he told himself he would not do after the night he had comforted her; 1) not to seek her touch and 2) not to bark and yip like a pathetic mutt.

Her eyes came back into focus and she looked down at him. She was quiet for a few more moments before she spoke, and Draco didn't know if she was talking to him or to herself.

"What was that supposed to mean? Exactamente como un dragón? Makes me wish I had taken those Spanish classes a few years ago." She subconsciously reached out her hand and laid it on the top of Draco's head. She was silent for another few minutes, before she turned and walked out of the alleyway as if nothing had happened. Draco blinked at her retreating form for a moment before he too got up and followed after her.

"So he doesn't know where he is either," she mumbled, this time to herself for sure. "Where the hell could he be?" Draco wasn't sure if he was impressed by her persistence or annoyed. Sure he wanted out of this damn body and back to his own, but he wasn't sure he wanted her to be the one to figure it out and turn him back. A mudblood. But his father already knew, but he didn't do anything about it. He had just smirked down at him. And then left.

As they walked through the door to the bookstore, both companions were deep in thought. Granger about where the hell Draco could be; and Draso about his father and some way to finally get back to his own body.

**_i.h_**- well, there is chapter 5 for ya's. I hope it was okay. Oh, and "Exactamente como un dragóns" roughly translates to "Just like a dragon's."

I won't be replying to reviews from the last chapter because I can't and I had forgotten to reply to reviews when the thing all changed. If you send a review for this chapter and the rest, I will reply…eventually.

**Random Quote of the Day**- "FUCK! I forgot to…shit! silence That came out wrong didn't it?" –Me ;


	6. Chapter 6

ih- ok my adoring fans, I am back with yet another chapter of Dog Days at Hogwarts. I would like to say that I'm really glad that everyone really likes this story. Also, I would like to pick on myself a little. I have this under the genre of romance/humor. BUT. I've notices that it hasn't really been all that funny. So, I decided I would try to make this and the next chapter a little on the funny side. And sorry for the long update ; Anyway, onto the story.

Disclaimer- Check previous chapter & I own Katrina and Sasha, but I do not own the other new character. I don't wanna put the name and ruin the surprise. I also own A.W.W.A (American Witches and Wizards Academy) but feel free to use it if you want. lol Oh, and I don't own the Aristocats.

* * *

Chapter 6

Draco decided it was the middle of February when he began to curse being as attractive as a dog as he was as a human. It was the middle of February when Hogwarts was graced with the presence of a two new students. One was from Briton, had moved to the States, and was now transferring back. The cause of his problem, however, just moved from Canada. Not only was this new student exceedingly hyper and a new bloody Gryffindor, and so was the other student, the damned pink head (yes pink head, as in pink hair. Draco had openly stared when he first saw her along with the new _blue_ haired boy) had a cocker spaniel. A _female_ cocker spaniel. A very **_annoying _**female cocker spaniel that decided she had a crush on Draco the moment she set those brown eyes on him. And _yippy_! Bloody Merlin, how Draco hated little yippy dogs! And to think, it had actually started off as a half decent day…

* * *

It was Saturday, and for that Draco was grateful. He had been up almost all night stalking the library after Granger had gone to bed. The portraits knew him well enough that they just let him through. This was especially convenient to gain access to the kitchen, which was a defiantly a major perk to the hard-to-keep-clean fur and the tail he still wasn't used to. It had actually scared the shit out of him a couple of weeks ago. He had been lying in front of the fireplace because it had been a little on the cold side that night. He was shifting from his current position when something had touched the pad of one of his paws. He had nearly jumped out of his skin. Thank Merlin Granger was in the bathroom or he would have never hear the end of it.

Anyway. So it was Saturday morning and Draco was getting to sleep in. Well, not anymore, because he had just woken up to something tickling his nose (damn tail). He lay there for a few more minutes with his eyes closed, slowly waking up. He cracked one of his eyes open to see what time it was. He opened both eyes wide when he saw that it was quarter past eleven. Draco had never slept that long in his life before. Not to mention that they had to be in the Great Hall by twelve for some big announcement Dumbledore was going to make or some such thing as that.

Draco slowly stood up and stretched from 'his' side of the bed before reaching over and gently biting Granger on the arm and giving a tug. This was how he woke her up if she slept in (which wasn't very often), if he wanted something, or was just bored. She pulled her arm back, rolled over, and grumbled something like "Bugger off, Ol' Mally, I've got the mouse…" Draco calked his head to the side and wondered what the hell she was muttering about. He let out a sigh before grabbing the top of the blanket and walking down to the end of the bed with it and jumping down, effectively taking the big blanket with him and waking Granger with a blast of cool morning air.

"Alright, alright already. I'm up. What the heck are you getting me up for anyway? It's Saturday," she mumbled as she swung her legs over the bed and reached for her housecoat.

Draco ignored her and left the room. 'She'll figure it out soon enough,' he thought to himself as he made his way to the portrait. Sure enough, her loud curse proved his theory.

Another thing Draco decided he hated about being a dog was that he had to leave the castle to relieve himself. It was tiresome, especially because the head's rooms were in one of the towers. He knew Granger was going to have a shower and they still had, now, about forty minutes before they had to be in the Great Hall, so Draco took his time. He even stopped at one point to growl at some first years that were wondering around.

When he got back to the common room, Granger was scurrying around with one sock on. Draco sat down and watched with mild amusement.

"Argh! WHERE is my other sock?" she yelled in frustration. Draco finally clued into what she was doing. Yesterday, when the house elves had brought Grangers clothes up, he had snuck into her room and stole the mate to a few pairs of her socks. What could he say? He was easily bored and there wasn't a lot to do as a dog.

Granger finally noticed him sitting there. She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Alright, _mutt_! Where did you put my other sock?"

If Draco had had the anatomy of a human at that moment, he would have burst out laughing, but settled for a dog grin instead. Granger obviously didn't see the humour of the situation as Draco did and her scowl deepened.

"So help me, if you don't _fetch_ my sock right this minute I'm going to tell all of the portraits not to let you through. Especially to the kitchen." Draco's muzzle fell open. How had she known _that_!

"Oh, yes! Didn't think I knew, did you, you mangy mutt? I followed you on one of your nightly trysts. Now, are you going to get my sock?" Draco didn't move.

"Bloody hell Tanaka, we're going to be late!"

Draco let out a sigh at the end of his fun, but slowly stood up. He gave Granger a reproachful glare before he walked past her and rummaged through the crease in one of the armchairs. He found the sock and pulled it out. He spat it out on the floor, before he jumped up and lay down with his back to Granger.

He heard her let out a sigh before coming over to get her sock.

"Come on then, let's go," she said as she headed for the portrait. Draco stood up again and followed her. They met up with Potter, the Weasel, and Weaselette on their way down and Draco had to suffer through their exceedingly annoying voices. The Great Hall was abuzz when they showed up. There were last minute students coming in ahead and behind their small group. Dumbledore sat at the Head Table watching everyone settle down and start their breakfasts.

Not wanting to spend anymore time in Potter and Weasley's wonderful company, Draco lead the way to their normal place where they always sat and made himself comfortable under the table by Grangers seat. Well…as comfortable as he could be considering he was under the table on the floor.

When it was clear that no more students would be coming through the doors, Dumbledore stood and waited for everyone to settle down and be quiet.

Draco, wanting to see why Dumbledore had insisted on everyone attending breakfast for a stupid announcement, drug himself out from under the table after finishing a piece of bacon to sit beside Grander where he had a good view of the Head Table. While everyone started to notice the Headmaster and a hush settled over the Hall, Draco noticed three figures standing off to the side. Two were obviously people and the third was some kind of a dog.

"Good morning everyone," the old man greeted everyone cheerfully. He received a few enthusiastic responses, but the majority were mumbles and/or groans.

"Hogwarts is glad to welcome two new students. I wanted everyone here to witness the sorting," he finally told the waiting students before turning and motioning McGonagall to bring the stool and Sorting Hat over. When both were in place, Dumbledore turned back to the waiting populous.

"First, we have Mr. Tyson Granger." The second Dumbledore said the name, Granger's head popped up from where it was lying on the table and let out a little squeak.

"Tyson?" Draco heard her whisper. He was wondering if they somehow knew each other, when the new guy's name sunk in. Tyson Granger. Granger. Hermione Granger. Granger. Draco calked his head. He didn't know she had a brother.

Granger…err…_Tyson_, took off the blue and red ball cap he was wearing on his head backwards, sat down on the stool, put the Sorting Hat on instead, and scanned ever the students gathered in the hall. When his eyes landed on Granger, a grin crept onto his face. While he was busy searching for his sister, Draco gave him a once over.

If Draco could have frowned, he would have. This guy could give Potter and himself a run for their money in the looks department. He was average height and from what Draco could tell, since Tyson had his robes on but open, he had a reasonably good build. '_Not as good as mine, though,_' Draco added as an afterthought. What would really catch the attention of the ladies, however, was his face. He had a blemish free, boyish face, which made him look innocent. The grin on his face kind of ruined the look though. Perfectly placed on his face were chocolate brown eyes. Peaking out from under the Sorting Hat was striking blue hair. Blue. And Draco thought _Tonks_ was bad, this was a muggleborn. The Sorting Hat was quiet for a few more seconds before screaming out that he was in Gryffindor. Tyson stood up and placed the Sorting Hat on the stool before shoving his own hat back on his head.

"Congratulations, Mr. Granger." Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eyes, shook Tyson's hand, and then motioned for him to stand a little off to the side while the other student was sorted.

"Our second new student is Miss. Katrina Connell."

Draco almost fell over when Katrina came into clear view. She was about average height as well. She was also wearing her robes, closed however, so he couldn't really judge her form. She had a rounded face with big amethyst eyes that were almost too big for her. Draco didn't really care about all of that. What he wanted to know was what the heck was going on with the color of these people's hair. This girl's hair was pink! Blue hair was defiantly sounding better than _pink_.

As Katrina sat down and put the Sorting Hat on her _radiant_ hair, note the sarcasm, Draco noticed the little dog that followed her out. It looked to be a cocker spaniel or something like that. The little dog sat, if it could be called that, at its master's feet, its tail and arse wiggling for all its worth. The whole dog looked like it was shaking from excitement.

The Sorting Hat was hardly on her head for two seconds when he yelled out that she was also in Gryffindor. The entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and congratulations. Draco just rolled his eyes. The Slytherins hardly ever got excited, especially if they were getting new house members.

"Congratulations to our two new Gryffindors. You may now take a seat at the Gryffindor table. Thank you to everyone for being patient. You may now continue with your breakfast or whatever it is you wish to do on this lovely Saturday morning." And with that and a flourishing sweep of his robes, he returned to his seat. Tyson and Katrina shared a look before making their way to their new table. Tyson made a bee-line for Granger, and Katrina followed a little behind him with her Spaniel weaving its way between her legs. Granger stood up when Tyson reached them, and they gave each other a hug.

"Tyson, what are you doing here?" Granger asked when they let each other go. Draco stood up and went to her side and looked at Tyson distrustfully. He never trusted someone when he first met them. He'd put it down as a Slytherin trait long ago. Tyson scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I got kicked out of A.W.W.A, so I asked if I could be transferred here." A grin then spread across his face. "Besides, I can keep an eye on my little sis here," he said as he ruffled up Grangers hair.

"Tyson! How could you get kicked you! What, in Merlin's name, did you _do_?" Granger demanded as she stood back out of reach of his arm and fixed her hair.

"Students aren't aloud to take the Bludgers out of their cases, but we had an upcoming match in two days and during the last practise they weren't working well. So I took them out to get the dust out of them and let them have a little fun. No one ever told me that a Bludger's idea of fun was breaking windows and chasing after first years," he told her innocently, with a shrug of his shoulders like it was no big deal. Draco let out a snort. Despite what some people think, rules are there for a _reason_.

"Who's this?" He asked, finally noticing Draco standing there. "What happened to Crookshanks?"

"Gee, you sure read all your mail, don't you? Crookshanks got hit by a car last summer. I rescued Tanaka on the second day back."

Draco rolled his eyes. '_Way to rub it in, Granger,' _he thought to himself.

"Oh! Tyson, this is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, and Ginny Weasly. Guys, this is my brother, Tyson," she introduced everyone and nods and handshakes were exchanged. It was while they were all getting to know Grangers brother, that she noticed Katrina standing off to the side watching them with amusement.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Would you like to sit with us?" Granger asked as she shook the other girls' hand.

"Sure, that'd be great, thanks" came her bubbly reply. A new round of interdictions ensued after Granger brought Katrina over to sit with them. During the introductions, everyone but Draco learned that Katrina's parents had had to move to Briton for their work. She had previously lived in Canada. She was a pureblood and the friends concluded that she was hyperactive and loved to gossip. Draco, however, didn't learn any of this. He was too occupied with getting the little fur ball away from him.

When everyone had turned away from him and all began talking to each other, the fur ball had come right up to Draco, sniffed his nose, as Draco was now lying down, and then licked his muzzle. Draco shot up onto all fours and just stared at the little mutt with bewilderment. Draco's ears when back as the squirming fur ball came towards him.

"_What's the matter? Did I startle you?" _a giggly voice asked him. Draco stared at the dog in front of him. He could understand people _and_ dogs?

"_I'm Sasha," _the fur ball cooed as she tried to get closer to Draco, who was slowly backing away. "_What's your name?"_ Draco was amazed. Dogs actually talked each other when they were barking and whining? Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention back to Sasha.

"_Uh, I'm Dra…Tanaka,"_ he told her. No sense in telling her he was a human, she'd probably freak out. Sasha shivered when he told her his name and he raised an eyebrow.

"_Ohh, such a big name for such a big, strong, handsome dog,"_ she praised him as she tried to wriggle her way closer to him.

"_Uh, yeah...right. Uh, you're from Canada, right?"_ Draco asked, unable to think of anything else. What the hell do you talk to a dog about?

"_Yes. It's very cold there in the winter. Just thinking about it gives me the chills, but you'll warm me up, won't you?" _and with that, she thrust herself right up next to Draco and rubbed her head against his chest.

'_Fuck,'_ Draco thought as he again tried to get the hell away from Sasha, who was now panting in her excitement, '_a dog version of Pansy!'_

He was all for girls fawning over him, but this was a dog! And he was a human! And she was a _dog_!

Draco went over to where Granger and Katrina were watching the boys talk about Quidditch and stood at her side the farthest from Sasha. Sasha, deciding that she must have stunned Draco with her beauty, walked over and sat at Katrina's feet, determined to continue the chase tomorrow. After all, Draco _was _a handsome dog.

After sitting for half an hour bored out of him mind, Draco stood up, stretched, and growled at Granger. She glanced down at him, noticed hid agitated look, and she too stood up.

"I'm going to take Tanaka out. Are you guys going to come?" she asked as she headed for the doors. Everyone but the Weaselette decided to join them. With Draco on her right side, he brother went to her left.

"Besides," she said to Tyson, "I better get as much on his good side as possible, 'cause I have a feeling he's not going to be too impressed on Monday."

Draco's step faltered. He's almost forgotten. The students were going to be transfiguring their pets on Monday.

"_Shit!"_

_

* * *

_

ih- Well, there ya go. I don't know if it turned out very well, but hey, I tried right? Review and let me know whatcha's thought of it. And I can't think of a random quote so there won't be one this chapter, sorry.

Talk atcha's later

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco stalled as long as possible, and then some.

It was Monday morning and the Gryffindors would be sharing a Transfiguration class with the Slytherins first period. A transfiguration class where the students would be transfiguring their pets. It wasn't that Draco thought Granger was lacking in skills, he just didn't really want to feel the need to be turned into a floating teapot.

So when Granger had gotten ready and went to go down for breakfast, Draco had done the only thing he could think of. He hid. The whole time he was behind the bed in his room, he chastised himself that Malfoy's do not hide. 'Yeah, well no other Malfoy was about to become target practice to some shape shifting spells.'

Granger hadn't put much thought to the fact that he hadn't joined her for breakfast. She had either figured he just didn't want to go, or that he was avoiding Sasha, which he had attempted to do all day Saturday and Sunday. So when she had come back up to get him, she was shocked at this lack of appearance at the opening of the portrait.

"Tanaka!" he heard her call from the entrance. Draco pushed himself farther into the corner farthest from the door, into the shadows although that wouldn't help much with his white fur.

"Come on, Tanaka. We've got to get to class." There was a pause and then Draco heard her shuffling around the common room and then up to her own room. After she went in her room, everything went quiet. The silence was broken after a few minutes when she called out again.

"Tanaka? Where are you, boy?" Draco laid down and put his head on his paws as he heard her come back down the stairs. It was then he considered his options. He could stop hiding and go to the class, or he could stay where he was and hope to Merlin Granger didn't find him. He really didn't want to experience another change, fearing it would be as painful as he last time, so he stayed where he was and kept quiet.

Draco knew his luck had run out, however, when he heard her approach his room. She hesitated for a moment, and Draco wondered what she was doing, then she knocked. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy? I don't suppose you finally decided to show up, did you?" she asked through the door. "I didn't think so," she said after getting no answer.

Draco's ears drooped when the door opened and Granger stuck her head in. Her gaze swept over the room that remained the same since the first time she had checked, a little over 5 months ago. Draco quietly sighed. 5 months and he was still a damn dog.

Granger's survey stopped when she finally saw him in the corner. She didn't say anything, just looked at him. After starring at him for a few moments, she opened the door wide and leaned against the door jam.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked softly. Draco wasn't sure he would have heard her if he hadn't had his dog-ears.

After watching his for a few more seconds, she took a second look around the room, this one slower, and Draco found himself following her gaze.

The room wasn't anywhere near as big as his room at the Manor, but it was cozy and all him.

The walls were dark beige, one of his favorite colors for a room. To the left of the entrance, against the wall, was a huge, four poster bed with deep green and black silk sheets. At the head of the bed was a Birdseye maple chest that had some of his things in it. The bed was made, but was scattered with his bags. All but one were unpacked. He had been unpacking the last when he had come across his leather-bound journal. He had sat down to go through it and to add what had happened when he had denied the Dark Mark. He had just finished writing in it when he had realized what time it was and where he was supposed to be. Draco had carelessly tossed it to the side, where it still laid open on the bed to his last entry.

Granger's gaze, along with his own, paused at the open journal for a moment before continuing their journey. Past the bed and chest, where Draco was crouched down, was a door to a closet on the left of the wall.

Straight across from where Granger was standing, was a large oak dresser that had most of his clothes in it. The main thing that Draco had decided he was going to like the most about his room had been a large window and window seat that took up the whole wall to the right.

Draco's gaze slid back to Granger, and he could see the mild confusion that had been there since the first time seeing his room. Draco figured it was because she didn't understand why his room was so small compared to her own. Draco just didn't want any reminder of the Manor.

"Come on, Tanaka. We have to get to class," she beckoned him, after she finished looking over his room again. When Draco didn't move, Granger did something she hadn't done before; she came into his room.

"Come on, we don't have time for your games this morning," she growled as she came to stand in front of him. Draco sat up and leaned away from her. This seemed to make Granger pause for a moment, and then she got that 'thinking' look in her eyes.

"Lay down," she commanded, and Draco stared at her in shock. She was giving his a command?! But then, the thought that she might let him stay if he did as she said had him reluctantly lying back down.

"Sit," was her next command and Draco wondered if he had been a dog for too long as he sat back up. She then held her right hand out and Draco looked at it curiously.

"Give me your left paw." Draco sighed, rolled his eyes, and held out his left paw. He had better be allowed to stay back from class after all this.

"I knew it!!" Granger exclaimed as she let his paw go.

'What the hell is she on about now?' Draco thought to himself as Granger calmed herself down.

"I knew it! You can understand what I'm saying, can't you?" That caught Draco's attention. This was it, Granger had finally used that brain of hers that she was renowned for and was going to figure it all out and help turn him back! But…what if she just laughed, and made him stay like he was? No, she wouldn't do that. She was too much of a good person to do that to someone, even him.

Draco's ears perked as he stood, his tail beginning to go back and forth in his excitement.

"Okay, let's see. Just because you got all excited at that means nothing. I need solid proof," she stopped for a moment to think of something to say to him, and Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Which one is the quill?" she asked as she held them out to him.

Draco didn't hesitate as he reached his paw out and put it on her hand that held the quill. If she kept wasting time doing this sort of thing, he would never get turned back.

"This is amazing. I've never heard of animals that can understand people before. I'll have to check it out in the library. After classes. Now, come on!" Draco sighed as his shoulders dropped in defeat. He could really live without her constant mood swings. Gone was the excited and curious Granger, to be replaced with the bookworm who couldn't miss classes. He reluctantly got up and followed her.

"Alright class, today, as you are all aware, we will be transfiguring your pets," McGonagall announced from the front of the class. Different reactions could be heard from the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Some groaned, not wanting to do any work, as usual, and because they didn't really want to do anything to their pets. This included Harry, as he was quite fond of Hedwig and he liked her the way she was. Ron was too busy trying to calm Pig down, who was squawking away and trying to fly laps around Ron's head, to pay any heed to what McGonagall was harping on about. Hermione was sitting up in her seat, surveying the area. She sent a glare to Ron and Harry, who just wouldn't be quiet with their shattering. Tanaka was sitting dejectedly at her side, shoulders sagging and ears drooping. Tyson was sitting in front of her, his black and white cat, Blacky, 'Because he's soo original,' she thought, on his desk purring loudly. Katrina was sitting down near the front with Lavender and the other girls she had made friends with. Sasha was sitting at Katrina's feet, tail going a mile a minute.

"Alright everyone, take out your wands. Mr. Weasly! Can you please control that animal of yours!" Ron slouched down in his seat as his ears began to enflame from his embarrassment. He snatched Pig from the air as he made another lap around his head.

"Okay, now that that's settled," she sent a pointed look Ron's way, "we can begin. I want it simple; a quill, or a teapot, or something of the sort. This is the same as transfiguring an inanimate object only this time what you are changing is alive. Remember that anything that you do can be fixed, so don't worry about harming your pets. Everyone ready? Begin!"

Hermione turned in her seat to face Tanaka, who was actually looking a sick. She didn't really notice in her excitement. She was a pro at transfiguring things, but she had never tried anything on a living creature. As she was saying the incantation, she had an idea. She would turn Tanaka into a quill, to see if he could write anything, seeing as he could understand what she was saying and such.

Tanaka only had time to widen his eyes before he was floating in front of Hermione as a quill. She carefully reached out and took hold of Tanaka and brought him over to a piece of parchment and let go. He hovered there for a moment before he began to move. She watched with trepidation as letters began to form. H E L P m E D r A

"STOP!" Hermione jumped at McGonagall's command, making her loose her focus and she watched with disappointment as Tanaka turned back into a dog, landing on her desk. He looked around, in a daze, before realizing he was on her desk. He cautiously got back down on the floor, still looking a little dazed.

"Raise your hand if you need help turning your pet back. Yes Neville, I'm coming. Trevor will be fine." Hermione heard McGonagall from the front.

She bent over to look at Tanaka, who still seemed a little disoriented. She placed a hand on his head to get his attention. The contact seemed to snap him out of it, as he turned his head towards her and his eyes focused.

"Help you what boy? Draw? Drag? Drain? Drape? I don't understand." She watched him closely while she was naming things that started with d.r.a, but none of them seemed to be the right answer. "It could also just be random letters thrown together and I'm over reacting," Hermione thought to herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when the class was dismissed.

"Come on Hermione, it's time to go," Ron snapped her out of her musing as he prodded her in the side. " Hermione thought to herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when the class was dismissed.

"Come on Hermione, it's time to go," Ron snapped her out of her musing as he prodded her in the side.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about…never mind," she was going to tell them, maybe get a second opinion, but decided to keep it to herself for the time being.

Tyson, Ron, and Harry all exchanged looks before shrugging. They all knew how she could zone out.

"How did you guys do? With your pets I mean." Hermione asked as she gathered her stuff up and made her way to her next class, Tanaka and the boys at her heels. It felt good sometimes to have that kind of power.

"I turned Hedwig into a snitch," Harry said as he tried to keep up with Hermione's fast gait. "He was a little dazed when she turned back and she kept trying to flap her wings really fast."

"Tanaka was dazed when he turned back too. Must just be the high from being changed and then turned back," Hermione told them, glad that Tanaka wasn't the only one who had been out of it when he was changed.

"I turned Pig into a tea cozy. I wish he were that quiet all the time," Ron mumbled.

"I tried turning Blacky into a stuffed grey squirrel, like the big one's back home?" Hermione nodded her head, knowing what Tyson was talking about. They had some huge grey squirrels back home.

"Well, it didn't really go as planned. He was a squirrel alright, but he looked more like Scrat from Ice Age and he wasn't stuffed. That's why McGonagall ended it so fast. Poor Blacky's still twitching," Tyson said with fake sympathy. Hermione rolled her eyes. It was a wonder that cat still stuck around.

It was an hour after curfew that Hermione finally had anytime to go to the library. Tanaka had dozed off in his chair about a half hour ago and was still fast asleep. Hermione grabbed her bag with some paper and a pen in it. She liked using good old paper and pens when it wasn't school related. She quietly left the dorm and silently made her way to the library. She only had to duck behind a tapestry hanging in the halls once to avoid Mrs. Norris, that damnable cat.

When Hermione reached the library, it was as she had thought; empty.

She made her way over to her favorite table, in one of the corners, and laid her stuff out. Lighting her wand, Hermione began to look for books relating to animal communicating with people, mystical animals, and even a book on curses.

It was after she had gone through all but one of her books, the one on curses, that she heard something. She was just reaching out for the last book, when she thought she heard the library door open. Her heart rate accelerated, as it usually did when someone came into the library late at night when she was in there. She grabbed her wand and pointed it to the entrance.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She waited for a response, but didn't get one. She waited a few minutes, her ears straining to hear something else. Silence. Hermione shook her head. She must have been imagining things. Sleep was defiantly going to be of the good when she got back to her room.

She reached out and took the last book that she had picked out. She flipped through it, scanning its contents for something that stood out. She found it three quarters of the way through. It was called the Crusimaga Curse. There wasn't a lot of information about it though. Purebloods used it to punish ungrateful or incompetent slaves, mostly muggels. They turned them into animals.

Hermione read how the spell caused unbearable pain to the victim while changing form. Hermione agreed that it would make sense, seeing as animals had different bone structures than humans did. The book also stated that the victim retained a part of themselves when they were turned, depending on the will of the sufferer and that only the one who cast the spell could reverse it. A little note was scribbled into one of the margins said that some wizard who were turned whilst holding their wand preserved their ability to use magic. Her eyes widened with realization as she read the last little bit of information on the curse.

"There is only one way to know who the animal previously was. The animal always has the same colored eyes as they did while they were human."

Draco knew the second he entered the library that something was wrong. He knew that Granger had been there; she had said earlier that day that she would be going to the library when she got some free time. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he had been exhausted ever since Transfiguration that morning. When he had awoken, Granger was gone. As he made his way over to the table that she always sat at, his unease grew. Something was defiantly wrong.

The large table was scattered with open and closed books. One book was lying open on the floor. He cautiously made his way over to the open book and looked at it. It was opened to a page with Crusimaga written boldly at the top. Draco quickly skimmed what it said, his eyes widening. That had to be what had happened to him.

'Granger found it!' he thought elatedly, but then remembered that something was wrong. He sat back on his haunches and surveyed the area. His hackles rose when he realized what must have happened. Along with Granger's sent was the well known stench of Deatheaters. One of the chairs was overturned and Granger's wand was lying precariously on the floor, like it had been tossed away. The sent was still strong, so they must have just left. Draco wasted no time getting to his paws and running out of the library.

As he followed the sent, he tried to think of what to do. They couldn't be too far ahead, the sent had been strong in the library and they couldn't apparate within school grounds. He could follow and catch up then…then he didn't know. Or he could go get Potter and Weasly and risk loosing them. Draco decided the choice wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be. He rushed through the main doors, not really noticing how they had opened, only that they had. He didn't pause as he scanned the courtyard for any traces of Granger and her assailant. He heard the crunch of snow off to his left and veered that way. Sure enough, a large Deatheater was trying to carry a thrashing and belligerent Head Girl into the Forbidden Forest. She was thrown over his shoulder, fists flailing for all they were worth. She happened to look up and seen him running towards her swiftly. Her glassy eyes widened as she opened her mouth in a silent yell.

Draco was almost to them as they reached the forest. It happened in slow motion. The Deatheater stopped and turned to face the rapidly approaching Draco. A feral grin spread across his face as he reached out and touched one of the aspens. The last thing Draco saw before they disappeared was one silent tear rolling from Granger's left eye. They were gone.

"GRANGER!!!!" The entire forest and residence of Hogwarts were awoken by the anguished howl that broke the crisp silence of the night.


End file.
